what other girls?
by westallening
Summary: Stories based on the prompts created for Westallen Week [6th - 12th January 2015] / He loved her before he knew what the word "love" meant.
1. Holiday Prompt

Westallen Week: Day #1 - Holidays

**A.N: And so begins another week of prompts! Although I'm able to post this on here for the first say, I start school tomorrow, so if this story isn't updated on the daily, it will still be updated daily on tumblr (thank you, tumblr app!)**

**I was originally gonna write about the New Year (so the holiday directly after Barry's Christmas confession) but I thought I do something else.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this plot!**

* * *

Barry stood in the kitchen, leaning against the counter as he stared at the shot glass in his hand. No point drinking when he couldn't get drunk. As he considered pouring it down the drain, he heard his name and jumped, turning to see Eddie's accusing gaze.

"Allen."

"Hey, Eddie," Barry greeted weakly, not really in the mood to talk to him of all people.

"Is there something wrong with Iris? She's acting a bit.. odd." Eddie said, cocking his head to the side in confusion, much like Iris would do.

Barry stood up from the counter and took a step in Eddie's direction. "What's wrong with her? Is she okay?"

Eddie backed up at Barry's exuberance, and waved his hands up in the signal for peace. "She's fine, just quiet, which is odd considering how much she loves Christmas."

Barry rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sure she's fine, Eddie. She probably found out about the guy you and Joe faced and is worried." He turned away from Eddie. "You should probably go and speak to Joe, actually."

Eddie's eyebrows rose at Barry's obvious dismissal, but he turned and walked back into the living room, just as Iris walked in from Barry's other side.

Barry had gone back to staring into his shot glass, but he glanced up and saw iris standing frozen in the doorway, clearly not expecting to see him, and alone no less.

Barry hid a sigh. So this is how it would be from now on…

"Why aren't you inside with the others?" Iris said, and Barry turned to her, shrugging his shoulders in forced nonchalance.

"Wasn't feeling festive enough," he said, putting the glass down and give Iris his full attention now. She smiled humourlessly, and joined him at the counter. Barry did his best not to react to the close proximity of Iris; he could feel the heat emanating off her frame - she was so _warm_…

"Me either," she said, tracing the pattern on the counter. She looked up at Barry, noticing how sad he was although he did his best to hide it. He was no longer looking at her, but at the party inside, how Eddie kept glancing in their direction as he spoke to Joe.

"Bear…," Iris started, looking at Barry was mournful eyes. Barry almost didn't look at her, but something in her tone of voice made him do so.

"Are we… are we gonna be okay?"

Barry's heart broke again, not just because of the desperation and heartbreak in Iris' voice, but because he honestly didn't know the answer anymore. But swallowing his fears, he pulled into an embrace, kissing her hair - god, the vanilla smell of those locks - and did his best to hide the traitor tears welling in his eyes.

"We'll be okay, Iris. We have to be."

In the living room, Eddie had disregarded his conversation with Joe, and now stood and stared at the couple in the kitchen who clung onto each other like they would die if they let go.

* * *

**A.N: And so begins the first day of Westallen Week! If you would like to see the other amazing entries, the link is: .com (forward-slash) tagged (forward-slash) westallenweek**

**Remove the brackets and replace the words inside the aforementioned thing with the correct symbols. You can also replace "westallenweek" with "westallenpw".**

**Until next time!**

**-chann3l.0rang3**


	2. Crossover or AU Prompt

Westallen Week: Day #2 - Crossover/AU Prompt

**A.N: I'm just as surprised as you are to be posting this chapter. I actually have some homework (although it's not due for two weeks)... I'm just trying to post as much as I can before I go MIA due to exam revision :)**

**Anyhow****, here's my crossover/au prompt! Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

_Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. But everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them… but when the world needed him most… he vanished._

_After 100 years of war, Avatar Aang defeated Firelord Ozai and restored balance to world. Seventeen years afterwards, an airbender teen was found in the ruins of the Eastern Air Temple. Here is the meeting of two benders from different worlds who were destined to be together…_

* * *

Iris West stood in line, waiting to be entered into the Earth Kingdom palace. She was dressed in cerulean robes of the finest quality, and her dark brown hair was piled into an elegant bun on the crown of her head. She had been invited to the coronation of Earth Queen Zai, as a reward for being the first in her village to master the training taught by Master Katara, wife of the Avatar.

After thirty minutes of waiting, she was at the front of the line, where she flashed her invite to the guards, who opened the grand doors with earthbending and gestured for her to go inside.

Iris' eyes had to adjust to the bright lights of the palace ballroom and she gasped as she took in the massive room.

Long tables were placed in the middle of the room, and around them were many guests strewn here and there in grand robes as they conversed. Up on the high table, two Dai Lee agents watched carefully as they waited for the Queen to arrive. Iris caught sight of Avatar Aang and Master Katara standing at the foot of the table and walked towards them, a smile gracing her features.

"Master Katara!" She said, and upon reaching the couple, greeted them both with a bow each. Katara's surprised expression melted into a kindly smile, and she pulled Iris in for a hug, before placing a hand on Aang's shoulder, who wore an easygoing grin that still maintained the wisdom evident in his brow, and introduced Iris.

"Sweetie, this is Iris, my star pupil. She recently reached mastery in waterbending," Katara said proudly and Iris blushed, but felt a surge of pride as Aang gazed at her with approving eyes.

"Yes, Katara has told me a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet you!" He said, offering his hand to her, and Iris grinned before shaking it firmly.

"It's an honour to meet you, Avatar Aang," Iris said, although Aang waved off the pleasantries easily, his goofy smile still plastered on his face.

"Are you here on your own?" Katara asked, and a touch of worry was evident in her eyes. Iris rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Yeah… my dad wasn't in the mood to party today," Iris said sheepishly, and Katara tutted, worried for the girls' safety. Before Iris could diffuse Katara's nervousness over Iris being on her own, Aang called over a tall, young man with riveting grey eyes and an easy smile.

"No worries! Iris, I'd like you to meet Barry. He was the airbender found deep in the ruins of the Eastern Air Temple," Barry waved at Iris, clearly shy but unable to look away from her, from the beauty with the dark skin and blue eyes. Iris in turn way mesmerized by the deep blue arrow tattoo on Barry's forehead that only made his great grey eyes stand out more.

"Hi," Barry said, and Aang and Katara exchanged a knowing glance before drifting away, not that the two teenagers noticed.

"Hello," Iris replied, smiling up at him - he was so _tall_!

Barry gestured towards the balconies, where couples watched the stars hand-in-hand as they waited for the Queen to arrive. "Would you like to go talk, or stargaze… or am I being way out of line right now?"

Iris laughed at Barry's sudden rambling and at the way his face pinked. Emboldened by his cuteness, she slipped her hand in his and pulled him towards the balconies. Barry's face went a darker shade of red, although he made no move to let go.

"Why don't we do both?" Iris murmured. And Barry smiled at her… while she smiled back.

* * *

**A.N: Two of my all-time favourite shows in one! But seriously, Barry couldn't be any other than an airbender, while Iris could either be a firebender or a waterbender, although I prefer the latter :)**

**Until next time!**

**-chann3l.0rang3**


	3. Firsts Prompt

Westallen Week: Day #3 - Firsts

**A.N: I was pressed for time so unfortunately this couldn't be as detailed as the last two chapters. However, the next chapter which will be up in a hour or so, will be (hopefully) pretty damn dope.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

The first time Barry Allen saw Iris West, he was seven years old.

He was walking to the park with his parents, and they swung him between them which caused belly flops to erupt in his stomach and laughter to bubble on his tongue.

But Barry had not yet laughed.

Nightmares of a man in yellow had cursed him since birth; at 7 he had bags under his eyes which rivalled a grown man.

However, although he had not laughed, his eyes contained a glow, a joy that rivalled that of the sweet sounds of laughter.

The Allens reached the park, where Barry ran straight to the swings while his parents perched on a park bench nearby.

On one of the three swings sat a young girl, about his age or younger. She seemed full of life, although she say quietly, swinging gently on the seat and watching the colourful world around her.

Barry joined her, where she turned and smiled at him. Barry smiled back.

"Hi!" She said, grinning toothily. "I'm Iris! Would you like to be friends?"

Barry Allen looked stunned for a moment, but then he focused on the gaps in Iris' teeth and laughed heartily, catching the attention of his shocked parents.

Barry nodded, and the two held hands and ran off to find as big as an adventure as they could within the confines of the small park.

* * *

**Short, hopefully sweet. And can we talk about the Westallen kiss? Good God, I screamed and threw myself on the floor. It was everything I asked for and more!**

**Review are appreciated :)**

**-chann3l.0rang3**


	4. One Significant Change Prompt

Westallen Week: Day #4 - One Significant Change

**A.N: This was quite hard! But hopefully I did this prompt justice :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

The flash of light was so bright that Barry almost didn't see it come for him. He felt the impact of the electric hit his chest, he felt the shards of glass from the beakers on his desk and the dripping chemicals inside them as they were absorbed into his skin and burnt his nerves.

That was all he felt for nine months.

_MONTH 1:_

"Barry, it's been a month now. I can't - I can't understand why you aren't waking up! Dad said that you would be back on your feet in no time and I believed him, I did! So why must you prove him wrong again? For once, could you not just let him win this discussion instead of coming out triumphant with your science?"

Iris West sat in the chair by Barry's bed. Tears were streaming down her face as she half-shouted, half-sobbed at his prone form. At the doorway stood Caitlin and Cisco, who watched Iris' breakdown solemnly and only intervened to hand her a tissue and a fresh coffee. She accepted both gratefully, and Caitlin shot Iris an empathetic look before taking Cisco by the arm and leading them out the room.

Iris spent the remainder of her visit just tracing the lines and shadows of Barry's face. She fluttered her fingers over his long eyelashes and thick eyebrows. She traced the contours of Barry's nose, then dipped her hand down to his lips, where she felt the softness of his pink lips and _swore _his mouth parted in response to her touch. Her hands found the strong jawline that completed his face and as she felt the stubble that was rapidly beginning to grow along his jaw, she idly wondered what it would taste like if she ran her tongue along his jaw, then shrunk from the idea.

She had just reached his ridiculously soft hair when Joe walked in, his eyes still dark with the initial grief felt when Barry was first in the coma. He joined Iris at Barry's bedside and cried together, cried over the potential loss of their family, their comfort, their light.

_MONTH 2:_

"Hey, Barry. So, erm, Dad's new partner, Eddie Thawne asked me out today. He was incredibly sweet when he saw me crying at Dad's desk, but I declined. He wasn't the comfort I wanted or needed… and I can't let myself get involved with Dad's partner. I miss you, Bear. I never knew how much I missed you until I had the chance to feel less dead inside. But anyway, Happy Birthday."

Iris' eyes were puffy with tears, as she placed a vase with black and white roses on his bedside table. Among the flowers were two lavender candles - one from both Iris and Joe - and two perfectly wrapped presents. But Iris was unable to stay any longer, and so she kissed Barry's forehead and felt his heart before leaving, her tears mingling with the light sheen of sweat on Barry's face.

_MONTH 3:_

"Hey, Son. I've been meaning to visit you alone but Iris has been everyday. It shows how much she cares - not that I don't. But anyway, it's so lifeless without you around. Work is a drag now that I don't see you on the field with your camera and your odd little quirks that make me smile on the job. I miss our coffee runs. I miss you coming home to do laundry. I miss the way you're so obvious about your love for Iris and everyone sees it except her. I miss you, Bear. Please wake up."

Joe kissed his son's forehead and clutched his cold hand before leaving. He wanted to make it to his car at least - before he broke down.

_MONTH 4:_

"Hello, Mr. Allen. You may not know me but you will - sooner or later. I'm not entirely sure if you can hear me but you will be my shining jewel… I just hope you're starstruck enough in your new life to keep your naivety. But something that I think will warm you to me - I know who killed your mother."

Harrison Wells wheeled himself out the room with a satisfied smirk.

_MONTH 5:_

"I miss you at Jitters, Bear. Hailey and Megan had baked a bunch of tasty treats. It was lovely and delicious, but they forgot the brownies. I know if you were there, you would've baked your famous brownie cookies that I love. But I know you would've made this the best birthday yet for me, Bear. I know."

Iris West - decked in a evening gown to attend a party in her honour at work - squeezed Barry's hand, felt his heartbeat with relief and wiped the stray tears from her cheeks before walking out unsteadily on black stilettos as she struggled to reign her emotions in.

_MONTH 6:_

"Er, hi. So, I'm feeling really awkward right now but Dr. Wells said this was a good way to familiarize myself with you. My name's Cisco and if you ever feel all weird afterwards - depending on whether you survive, that is, hehe - I'll be one of your personal physician. And if you ever try anything... bad, like those other people like you… well, I hope you like the cold."

Cisco Ramon didn't look back when he walked out the room, but he did feel a guilty pulse in his stomach as he saw Iris walk in.

_MONTH 7:_

"It's been 7 months and I've only just realised I love you, Bear. I don't even know if you can hear this but this absence I've felt can't be platonic. Eddie tried asking me out again and I couldn't accept because of you, because I knew that whatever love I would develop for him could never become the love I feel for you. So please, wake up Barry. I love you and you need to know that."

Iris placed a light kiss on his lips and sat back on the chair to read Barry's previous science essays, and to trace his handwriting with shaky hands.

_MONTH 8:_

"Dad almost got shot and I automatically went to call you to see if you're okay and you aren't because you're not awake and I fucking hate how you've left me so suddenly, just like Mom, you told me you'd never leave me and yet today I almost lost Dad and I don't even know if you're gonna wake up but _you have to_, Barry. You have to."

It was all Iris could say before she buried her head in Barry's slowly moving chest and sobbed. She then pretended that the hand rubbing her back in comfort was Barry's, instead of Caitlin's.

_MONTH 9:_

"So Dad said I should start to think of it logically. It's nine months now and he's starting to give up. But I can't, I won't. I mustn't."

This was the last time Iris was able to visit Barry before he awoke. Although she tried to sound enthusiastic about his waking up, the reality was that she was losing hope too.

_MONTH 10:_

So imagine her surprise when Barry walked through Jitters with the biggest smile on his face to only increase the speed of her already rapidly-beating heart?

* * *

**A.N: I hope you enjoyed that, guys! If you didn't realise ,the significant change was that she didn't start dating Eddie. I will try to update _it started when we were younger (you were mine)_ sometime this weekend. :)**

**Reviews are love!**

**-chann3l.0rang3**


	5. Small Gestures Prompt

Westallen Week: Day #5 - Small gestures

**A.N: This is late. I apologize. :/**

* * *

It's a natural thing for them.

They steal each other's food.

It started with a Chinese take out when they were 12. Barry was focusing on Star Wars on the TV and Iris was sneakily stealing his sweet &amp; sour chicken balls when she thought he wasn't looking. But the third time she sneaked some chicken fried rice off his plate, his hand shot out and grabbed her arm - she jumped in shock and he turned, grinning widely at her antics.

"I don't think so."

And so the challenge began.

At 15, Barry bought Iris a birthday cupcake, but it was gone before she could put a candle in it. Joe was laughing too hard to be mad, and Iris was already plotting her next attack.

At 18, Iris and Barry were drunk while they waited for Joe to come home. Iris waved a McDonald's chip around and Barry's mouth closed around her finger as he ate it. They were both too intoxicated to realise the intimate act, although Barry's mind wasn't clouded enough to forget it the next day, and he couldn't look Iris in the eye.

At 23, Iris stole Barry's shot glass and some chocolate covered strawberries. He had noticed although didn't appear to mind about the drink, but when he was past the point of drunkenness, he stole the chocolate covered strawberry from Iris' shocked lips and they shared a kiss that sent shivers down Iris' spine - she never told Barry about it though.

At 25, Iris stole nothing but a true kiss from Barry when he lay unconscious in STAR Labs. The kiss was mingled with her tears - it was also one of the sweetest kisses she had tasted because his plump lips tasted like Taffy, although he couldn't respond.

It was their thing, stealing food, to drink - to kisses.

* * *

**A.N: And that's that! I'll be posting day 6 shortly and then one more chapter to go!**

**-chann3l.0rang3**


	6. Time Prompt

Westallen Week: Day #6 - Time

**A.N: Probably the most challenging. But here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

He started slowing down.

At first they brushed it off, because perhaps it was just old age. He was in his mid-fifties after all, and had already retired as a superhero.

Barry now lived in a quaint house with Iris by his side. He still worked as a forensic scientist, although his once stellar work sometimes failed him due to poorly eyesight - although not by much. Dawn and Do - their twins - had taken up the mantle and worked with the Justice League, along with their cousin, Kid Flash. And Iris still wrote as a renowned journalist, but more often than not she wrote at home.

And Barry still was in full control of his powers, and still loved every moment he had with them.

But then, as the years passed, he started to lose his abilities. His power to phase through solid objects, his power to run across water or up buildings, his power to time travel - they were all gone.

The day Barry wasn't able to catch a falling plate did he and Iris really panic, and they headed to S.T.A.R Labs.

He spoke to Dr. Ramon about it, while Iris looked on worriedly. Dr. Wells was already dead, the unfortunate receiver of a very angry experiment, and so while Caitlin had gone off the path of righteousness, Cisco stayed and helped.

His theory was that the more Barry slowed down, the closer he was to death.

So Barry tried his hardest. He was constantly in fast motion, to the point where he wasn't able to go into the heart of Central City because he would be caught and his identity would be found out.

Yet it didn't work.

And it wasn't until a week before his and Iris' anniversary that he collapsed. His body vibrated all at once, till he was nothing but a blur in Iris' shaking arms - and then he stopped, he looked at Iris one last time… And then he was gone.

Iris followed him two weeks later.

* * *

**I apologize for the angst but I barely had any and I wanted to test myself :)**

**-chann3l.0rang3**


	7. Anything Goes Prompt

Westallen Week: Day #7 - Anything Goes

**A.N: So here it is. My first attempt at a Westallen smut. Due to this, the rating is now an M, so here's a fair warning. I was immensely happy to partake in another Westallen Week - especially when during the week we were given those beautiful pictures of Barry &amp; Iris kissing! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Perhaps it was strange, but Iris West always got a thrill of being intimate with Barry when he was in his Flash costume.

As a superhero, he had to take on a more confident persona so that he would appear intimidating towards his enemies, and so he wouldn't make his secret identity obvious.

This attitude also made him a lot more flirtatious, a lot more touchy-feely… and _a lot_ more adventurous when it came to their sex life.

They met a Jitters after closing time, and Barry cleaned up the cafe before whisking Iris up to the roof, who felt the tell-tale tremors of heat lick her spine as she appraised her boyfriend's form once he set her down. She let her gaze slide over his body - now more muscular in the suit - and her gaze lingered on his crotch and his ass. Barry caught her staring but she held his gaze, unashamed. He grinned at her, pulling off his mask and chucking it in a dark corner of the roof, before advancing on her. He had her backed into a hidden corner on the roof and Iris reached up to drag her nails softly through Barry's hair and she relished the sound of his groan and the feel of his erection almost instantly.

No words were said as he leaned down to kiss her adoringly, their lips slanted against each other as he pushed Iris up against the wall - soon her legs were wrapped around his waist as her held her up with one hand clutching her ass and the other pinning her hands above her head. Their bodies undulated together - they both couldn't tell where she ended and he begun - and soon enough their friction caused two orgasms; they were far from over, however.

They kissed again, and Barry's fingers toyed with the waistband of Iris' pants before he delved inside to rub against her clit inside the (damp) cotton panties she wore. She moaned into his mouth and he swallowed the sound like it was the sweetest honey, before applying pressure on her lower lips that had her almost keeling over in pleasure.

Too soon, Barry pulled his fingers away and Iris whimpered at the loss - yet she was not unsatisfied for long as her kneeled downwards, pushing her baby blue trousers down with him and then throwing her legs over his broad shoulders instantly. With one hand he gripped Iris', their fingers intertwined, and the other arm still supported Iris by gripping her waist.

She felt the first licks of his tongue on her clit and immediately, her ankles lock around his neck and she pushed his head towards her heat, eager for more. He lapped her up like he would an ice cream sundae, and Iris was overcome with lust; the hand curled with Barry's freed itself to latch onto Barry's hair, who moaned into her sex - the vibrations of this sound only added to the experience Iris was receiving - and stuck his tongue into her. Her walls clenched around him and Iris began to shake as she neared her release. Then his tongue vibrated against her and she's gone, lost in the land of pleasure of wonder as her juices streamed from her vagina and were drunken up by Barry, who seemed to have his second orgasm also, just by Iris' reaction.

He pulled her legs from around his neck and stood to kiss her again - the taste of her excitement in his mouth instantly spurred her on again and she went to offer him the same kind of pleasure but then he had his mask on and he held her to run faster than ever in his too tight suit, ready to take her home and ravish her in his bed.

* * *

**A.N: *peers from hiding place* I'm gonna post this and get the impression that this was not expected but damn, vibrating tongue!Barry is the best kind of Barry ;) Iris is a very lucky girl. Also, big thanks to broadlybrazen on tumblr who gave me the idea of Barry giving Iris vibrating oral sex against the world… I hadn't thought of that really.**

**Thanks for reading my input in Westallen Week Jan 2015, until next time! And hopefully, I'll post another chapter for it started when we were younger (you were mine) on Grant's birthday :)**

**8 days tills The Flash starts again!**

**-chann3l.0rang3**


End file.
